Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with red flower color, medium green foliage and vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 91-1477-2, having orange-red single-type flowers, dark green foliage and medium sized plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fissambaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,364), characterized by deep red flowers, and medium green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant, deep red, semi-double flowers;
2. relatively large, many-flowered inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. medium-green foliage with medium zonation;
4. vigorous growth, bushy and rounded plant habit; and
5. medium (mid season) spring flowering response. Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 is the parental variety xe2x80x98Fissambaxe2x80x99, and the variety xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,917).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissambaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 has very similar flowers, with respect to both color and shape, but much more vigorous growth habit. By the end of the summer, plant diameter of xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 was roughly twice the size of plants of xe2x80x98Fissambaxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisroredxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 553xe2x80x99 has even slightly deeper red general flower color, rounder, not flat, inflorescences, slightly less distinct leaf zonation, and somewhat taller plant habit.